Lascivious Intents
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: It was just supposed to be another simple repair job for Winry Rockbell. Little did she know that this task would give her something unforgettable.
1. Chapter 1: Lust The Lascivious

**Chapter 1: Lust The Lascivious**

**Hey to all of you FMA and FMA Brotherhood fans out there! I always thought Lust and Winry were both hot, but do you know what would be even better than that? Well, you'll find out soon! This will take place just before Lust dies in Brotherhood, though if this story continues I will have Lust stay alive instead. This story is a one-shot for now but I will most likely expand on it. Also, Winry will probably be very OOC in this story. Enjoy and please leave a review.**

**XXX**

The sun was beginning to set in the town of Risembool as Winry Rockbell's long day was finally beginning to wind down. After finishing up what she thought would be her last automail repair of the evening, the young woman was about to sit down and relax for a bit when she heard a knock at her front door. Winry looked at the entrance in confusion for a moment before deciding to see who was there. When she opened the door she saw a slightly older woman with long, flowing dark hair and a black dress that exposed her large breasts and a good sampling of her deep, impressive cleavage.

_'Wait, why did I notice that right away?'_

Winry looked the woman in the eyes for a moment, who gave her a mysterious smile and spoke up.

"Hello. I heard this was a good place to buy automail or have it repaired. Is this true?"

Winry blinked her eyes before she responded eagerly.

"Yes! Come in! What do you need in particular?"

"Well, my boyfriend is disabled and he needs a new automail leg. Can I purchase one here?"

"Well, I'm out of automail legs, but I can make one and have it to you within three or four days. Is that all right?"

The woman thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

"Okay. Are you able to start on it right away?"

"Yes, I'll start on it as soon as I'm finished talking to you. What's your name?"

"It's Lust. What's yours?"

Winry's face was once again confounded.

_'Her name's Lust? Well, no wonder why she's so hot! Wait, what am I thinking?'_

"Winry Rockbell. Nice to meet you."

Winry held out her hand to Lust, who smiled and shook it in return. Winry was about to turn around and begin her work when she heard Lust start talking again.

"Winry, can I stay for a while and watch you work? My boyfriend makes me feel so lonely sometimes, and he hardly pays me any mind."

"All right. Come up with me to my bedroom. It's big enough for two."

Lust smiled mischievously while she licked her full red lips, and Winry led her to the upstairs of her home.

**XXX**

"Well, here it is! My little slice of heaven."

_'Oh it's about to be heaven all right, for both of us.'_

Lust smirked to herself naughtily as she took in Winry's bedroom. It contained a large desk in the corner, with a queen-sized bed on the opposite end. Winry went over to her desk and sat down to begin her work, with Lust taking a seat on the younger woman's bed. It was a warm evening, and after working for nearly fifteen minutes Winry was beginning to sweat profusely. She was forced to take her shirt and pants off, revealing a black sports bra and matching panties to Lust's hungry gaze. Failing to notice the look Winry just smiled at the older woman before returning to the task at hand. However, as Winry started turning a screw tight with her wrench she felt a hot breath against her ear.

"You know, Winry, watching you work is really turning me on."

Winry blushed at the comment before smiling nervously.

"Am, thanks I guess?"

"Although, you must be needing to rest soon. I bet you could use some relief just about now."

"Yes, I-"

Before Winry could finish her sentence Lust began kissing Winry's exposed neck, causing the girl to unexpectedly moan at the relaxing contact. After unintentionally leaning her head back to give Lust better access to her neck, Winry groaned at the heated kisses that the other woman was giving to her. She then felt a hand on her chin gently turning her head towards the left. When their eyes met the older woman took the chance to capture Winry's lips in a kiss that sent electricity through the both of them. Lust broke away after a few moments, leaving Winry gasping for air.

"How was that?"

"It was incredible. That was my first kiss. Lust, can we do that again?"

The older woman smiled in satisfaction at the question, choosing to respond by locking lips with the girl once again. Lust's tongue slithered out and asked for entrance into Winry's mouth. After hesitating for only a second the younger woman granted access to Lust, and the two women's tongues then battled for dominance in a heated French kiss. Winry made a valiant effort but Lust was too experienced and eventually dominated the girl's mouth. The two women moaned into their kiss before being forced to separate for air. Lust was tempted to do Winry right then and there on her desk but had a different idea in mind.

"We can continue this on the bed if you want. I'm sure it would be much more comfortable there, not to mention I want this night to be all about you. I'll make it unforgettable for you."

Her work now forgotten, Winry shuddered in anticipation at the thought as she took Lust's outstretched hand and was lead over to her large bed by the woman in front of her. They sat down, but Lust was surprised when Winry iniated a kiss with her this time. The younger girl then spread kisses to Lust's neck, the older woman admiring the effort that Winry was putting in. Lust moaned at the kisses but then she took the chance to palm one of Winry's clothed breasts. This caused the blonde to stop kissing Lust and groan loudly. The older woman smirked before tugging at Winry's bra. The girl lifted her arms and Lust swiftly took off the garment, tossing it to the side.

Lust eyed Winry's tits in anticipation, the younger woman blushing at Lust's stare. The blonde's assets weren't as big as the brunette's but they were definitely not small either.

"Perfect."

Lust said before she enveloped Winry's right breast in a kiss, causing the blonde to throw her head back in ecstasy. The brunette then switched to the other breast and repeated the same action, getting a similar reaction from Winry. Lust pulled away from the younger girl, who groaned at the lost contact. However, Winry blushed once again when she saw the older woman standing up to slide her dress down, revealing that she was not wearing anything underneath. Lust then took off her heels and gloves, leaving herself completely nude. She struck a pose for Winry for a moment, intentionally pushing her big tits and ass out for the blonde to see. Winry blushed once more at seeing this, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette's incredibly sexy body.

"See something you like, Winry?"

Lust's voice was dripping with desire, the younger woman's most private area becoming wet with want. The older woman sauntered her way over to Winry, who submissively lied down against her pillows. Lust smirked at this before getting on top of the girl, leaning in to start another intense kiss. Both women groaned as their breasts and cunts brushed up against one another. Lust then kissed her way down Winry's neck, leaving a small but noticeable hickey on the blonde bombshell before continuing to kiss downwards.

As the brunette reached the younger woman's most sacred place, she grabbed Winry's underwear and slid them down the blonde's long legs. As both women were now completely naked, Lust got into a comfortable position and eyed the jewel between Winry's legs with hunger.

"Winry, you look so delectable, I could just devour all of you. Mm, in fact..."

She looked at Winry nonchalantly and confidently before extending her long tongue, diving right in and licking the younger woman's pussy with a slow, erotic swipe. The blonde's head went back and she screamed in pure pleasure at the electric sensation. Lust, after deciding to start out slowly at first decided to take things up a notch, suddenly pulling at Winry's clit with a hard kiss, causing the girl to grip the bed sheets and writhe in pure pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Lust, please don't stop!"

Lust smirked mentally at hearing the girl talking dirty as she continued to eat Winry out. The brunette increased the intensity and volume of her kissing and licking, occasionally slowing down before the younger woman could come, frustrating the blonde somewhat. However, Winry was then forced to squeeze her legs around Lust's head when the older woman didn't slow down this time, her licks and kisses becoming much faster and harder as she intended to make the blonde's first orgasm during sex one she would never forget.

"Oh god, Lust! I can't take it anymore!"

The older woman stopped her oral assault on the girl's delectable pussy for a few seconds to look into Winry's eyes intently.

"Cum for me, Winry."

That caused Winry to throw her head back again and yell out in pure euphoria. Lust gave one last French kiss to the blonde's delicious pussy before readying herself for the girl's cum. Winry came hard, and she groaned as her nectar was lapped up by Lust's pouty lips and tongue. The brunette then got back on top of the younger girl and started another heated kiss. Winry moaned as she tasted herself on Lust. The older woman kissed the blonde's neck once again, with Winry tilting her head back to give Lust better access. The brunette sat back off of the younger woman for a moment, and Winry looked at Lust in confusion before she was pulled into a sitting position by the older woman.

"Cross your legs with mine, Winry. Put your left leg over my right."

Winry did as instructed and her face heated up at what was about to happen.

"I think you'll really like this my lover. It's called scissoring."

Winry looked at Lust with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation written on her face, but the brunette eased the blonde's tensions by cupping Winry's chin.

"You'll do fine, Winry. Once you get the hang of it, the feeling is unbelievable."

Any tensions Winry had left were quelled when Lust leaned in to kiss the younger woman once more, which caused both women's centers to collide, making Lust and especially Winry moan loudly at the contact. Lust then broke off the kiss to whisper in the girl's ear.

"Now you thrust against me. Try it."

Winry didn't hesitate this time and made a slow movement with her hips, causing both women to groan at the intimate contact.

"Was that okay?"

Lust answered Winry with a French kiss and a faster, harder thrust, making Winry throw her head back in pleasure, allowing Lust to attack the blonde's neck, leaving another mark. Winry yelped at the bite before the older woman thrust her hips even harder, the friction making the two women moan loudly at the sensation. Winry and Lust grabbed each other's breasts as their scissoring became synced, so when Lust thrusted down Winry would thrust up and vice versa, creating a magnificent feeling that engulfed the two of them. Winry leaned in and iniated another tongue kiss with Lust, nearly driving them both over the edge. The brunette and blonde bombshells pussies were soaking wet, making their friction even smoother as their clits made contact yet again. Winry then had a naughty idea as she leaned in to whisper into Lust's ear.

"Lust, can we go harder?"

Winry asked innocently, but Lust could detect the naughtiness in her voice, causing the older woman to smirk. Lust leaned in to lick Winry's earlobe, causing the girl to moan slightly. The blonde shuddered when she heard Lust's velvety voice in her ear.

"If that's what you want, dear. Although, let's save that for what I have planned for you in a few minutes. Think you can wait?"

Winry blushed again, thinking about what the brunette could have ready for her. The blonde nodded her head, and Lust rewarded her with a kiss and another thrust that was slower and more passionate, the wet friction making the women grunt in pleasure. Their scissoring intensified even further, with Lust giving one more powerful thrust that drove them both over the edge. Winry nearly screamed out her climax, but Lust silenced the blonde with an intense french kiss as the two women rode out their orgasms together. Their cum coated each other's cunts and ran down their legs, but Lust and Winry's minds were too drunk on pleasure to notice or care at the moment.

"That, that was indescribable. I didn't know sex with a woman could be so, fun."

Lust smiled at Winry's statement as she uncrossed her legs with the blonde. Winry was about to lie down and get some rest from the great sex but Lust was not finished with the girl yet. The older woman began yet another kiss with the blonde, pressing her body against Winry's, the younger girl falling back onto her pillows. As soon as Winry's head tilted back Lust kissed her favorite spot on Winry's neck, causing the girl to moan at the contact. As Lust kissed her way back up to the blonde's mouth she heard Winry speak up.

"Lust, what is that surprise? I'm anxious to find out what it is."

The brunette smirked before telling Winry what she wanted to do.

"Are you sure that you want this, Winry? It will be a lot of fun, but very intense. Can you handle it? Do you trust me?"

Winry looked at Lust straight in the eye with a look of determination evident on her face.

"Yes, I trust you."

"All right, but I must tell you that after I'm finished with your surprise, you might not be able to walk for a while."

Winry blushed furiously but a submissive part of her wanted to be at Lust's mercy anyway.

"Although, Winry, I'll also have you right where I want you. I can't wait for that. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, just lie back, relax but make sure you hold on tight. Be warned, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be begging for me to stop."

Winry paled at her lover's statement but the blonde was still determined to go through with it, so Lust angled her jewel with Winry's and thrusted hard, the two women grunting at the intense feeling. However, Lust was not going to hold back this time, so she immediately began grinding and thrusting against Winry's pussy with all she had, the younger woman moaning and screaming out Lust's name as she was fucked hard and fast. Winry put her arms around Lust's neck and wrapped her long legs around the brunette's smooth back, doing her best to keep up with the older woman's savage thrusts. Lust moaned when she felt Winry's legs wrap around her, keeping their position even more intimate.

"Lust, OH FUCK! I feel like I'm about to explode!"

Winry then had another dirty idea as Lust frenched her while continuing her pounding of the blonde.

"Oh come on, Lust. I know you can fuck me harder."

The brunette was surprised and stopped her intense thrusts for a moment before giving Winry an evil smile.

"All right, but you asked for it. You'll be cumming in no time."

Winry responded by thrusting upwards, getting a groan out of the older woman. Lust then grounded her hips in a circular motion slowly and then began thrusting against Winry's pussy at an inhuman pace, the blonde screaming loudly as her mind went into sensory overload. Winry tightened her legs around Lust's back as the brunette continued her torrid pace, causing Winry to begin yelling in pure pleasure before the older woman above silenced her with another tongue kiss. To Lust's surprise, Winry now matched her thrust for thrust, causing the bed to creak ominously beneath them as they rushed toward their climax.

"Lust, I want to cum with you."

Lust barely heard the blonde as she fucked Winry as hard and fast as she could. Despite both women's best efforts, the awesome experience was going to come to an explosive finale. After another minute of hard fucking between the pair, Winry began to see white and Lust groaned loudly as the delicious feeling of the most powerful orgasm they had ever experienced coursed through their curvy frames. Winry screamed in pleasure as she rode out her climax, but her yell was drowned out by the soul-searing kiss that Lust began with Winry. Both women's nectar mixed together on themselves and the bed, which gave Lust one more filthy idea. The brunette bombshell took her hand and dipped it both into herself and Winry. After doing this, Lust brought her coated fingers to her mouth, after which she leaned down and kissed Winry, their combined juices being exchanged in a long, sloppy tongue kiss. Lust then slid next to Winry and pulled the sheets over them, draping an arm around the blonde, who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Lust, that, I don't even know how to explain that. You were fucking awesome!"

Lust smirked at Winry's comment before responding by leaning in to nibble at the blonde's ear.

"You weren't bad either, dear. I hope you enjoyed your surprise."

Winry became wet again at Lust's silky tone before she answered the older woman.

"That was the best surprise of my life so far. Can we, do this again, sometime soon?"

Winry was hopeful that this would not be a one-night thing, because the blonde hoped the pleasure that Lust had given her could be repeated many times over. The brunette responded by fondling the younger woman's breasts and whispering in her ear.

"If you want, Winry, I could just stay here with you for tonight and maybe tomorrow. How would you like that?"

Winry answered by pressing her lips to Lust in a loving kiss, the two women then beginning to drift off to their slumber. Little did Winry know of what would be awaiting her the following morning.

**I'm not going to lie, that was pretty hot. There will be a Chapter 2 in all likelihood, so stay tuned for that. I hope all of you liked this and please leave a review. Thanks! V**


	2. Chapter 2: Unforgettable Morning

**Chapter 2: Unforgettable Morning**

**Hello once again. Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows, and I hope all of you like this next chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

**XXX**

The sun's rays began to shine in the early morning sky of Risembool as the start of a new day dawned on Winry Rockbell's home. As the young blonde's eyes fluttered open, she felt a soreness in her private area as she sat up in bed and stretched, pushing her breasts out as memories of the amazing experiences of the night before returned to her mind. Winry then looked behind her at the still sleeping form of Lust, who was resting peacefully with the sheets covering her lush frame. Winry blushed again as she recalled that the brunette would be staying at her home again today, and the young blonde started to become wet as she thought about what Lust could have planned for her today.

Winry stood up and was about to step into her short shorts and bra, but she then decided to stay naked as she figured that there wouldn't be a need for clothes because of whatever Lust would be doing with her. Winry walked out of her room and down the flight of stairs to begin making breakfast, unaware that Lust had awoken and watched hungrily as the blonde bombshell's curvaceous behind swayed to and fro.

**XXX**

Winry was cooking some pancakes, eggs, home fries and toast over her stove in the nude, humming some nameless tune to herself. As the items were just about finished cooking she felt a hot breath on her ear and a pair of arms materialize around her waist.

"Did you stay naked just for me, Winry?"

Winry moaned as Lust pressed her nude form against the younger woman's back, the older woman's big tits squashed against Winry's smooth back. The blonde instinctively tilted her head back somewhat as Lust kissed her favorite spot on Winry's exposed neck while one of her hands casually played with one of the blonde's milky breasts.

"Y-yes, I figured out that you probably wanted me nude today, not to mention the weather has been so hot lately."

"Mhm, or maybe it's because you're just too hot yourself."

Lust continued kissing Winry's neck while her hand moved farther south to the girl's glistening flower.

"L-Lust, I have to finish breakfast. Not there, stop."

"But why? You know you want this, Winry. Besides, I can't keep my hands off you."

"Oh God, Lust."

Lust found Winry's clit and rolled it with her thumb, the blonde arching her back and grinding her heart-shaped ass against Lust's pussy in response to the scorching touch from the brunette. The older woman left another mark on Winry's throat as the younger woman craned her neck to meet Lust's pouty lips in a kiss. Lust had enough of teasing Winry, so she turned the girl around to face her, lifting the blonde up and setting her sizable ass on the kitchen counter. Lust then iniated a tongue kiss with Winry, the brunette beginning a trail of kisses south until she was kneeling between the girl's legs, Winry's wet pussy ready to be devoured by Lust. However, Winry frowned when the older woman got up, the confusion evident on Winry's face. Lust went over to the refrigerator and looked inside until she found what she was looking for; a bottle of maple syrup. Winry was surprised for a moment before she flushed when she realized what Lust was going to do.

"Lust, what are you-"

Winry was silenced by a kiss from the brunette, the older woman opening the bottle and drizzling syrup onto Winry's tits and pussy. The blonde groaned as the cool syrup mixed with her juices, creating a delicious combination that Lust couldn't wait to try out. Throwing the syrup aside, Lust got in between Winry's legs and came face to face with the girl's dripping rosebud. The older woman licked her lips before delivering a slow, teasing lick on Winry's outer labia, purposefully avoiding the blonde's center. The younger woman groaned as Lust lapped up the syrup on the outer edges of her flower, still making Winry wait for her pleasure.

"Lust, I-OH FUCK!"

Lust all of a sudden dove in and began devouring Winry's syrup-laden pussy, causing the blonde to throw her head back onto the counter. Winry wrapped her legs around Lust's head as the brunette continued eating the girl out. The older woman swirled her tongue and sucked hard on Winry's clit, nearly driving her over the top. However, as Lust began a French kiss on Winry's pussy there was a knock at the door.

"Hello Winry? It's Sheska! I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing this weekend."

Winry groaned as she thought they would have to answer the door but Lust never stopped, instead deciding to mix things up by inserting a finger into Winry while pressing her lips against Winry's clit, sucking hard. The blonde had to bite her tongue to hold back a scream as Sheska was still at the door.

"Winry, are you there? I guess not, so I'll come back later."

As soon as Winry heard that she breathed a sigh of relief, but at that moment Lust inserted another finger and slowly prodded around for the blonde's G-spot.

"L-Lust, it feels so..."

"Heavenly?"

Lust finished for her, the brunette finding Winry's pleasure center as she rubbed and sucked hard, causing the blonde to scream and her tits to heave. Lust removed her fingers and decided on a plan that would make Winry savor her climax. The older woman began a slow, deliberate kiss on the younger girl's pussy, the blonde groaning at being teased again. However, Winry was forced to try and hold off her orgasm as Lust began kissing and sucking Winry's jewel as hard and fast as she could. The blonde moaned loudly, but when she looked down and saw Lust looking her straight in the eyes with the most dirty and loving look she had ever seen, Winry clamped her legs around Lust's head and grinded hard against the brunette.

"Lust, I can't hold back anymore! I'm about to cum!"

Just as Winry was about to explode Lust got up and slowly made her way over to the kitchen table, her ass cheeks and big tits bouncing as she purposely swayed her hips to Winry's gaze. The blonde groaned loudly in frustration as her urge to cum slowly subsided. She got up off of the counter and eyed Lust with a confused and frustrated expression on her face. The older woman smirked at Winry as she sat at the table with her long legs crossed.

"Now Winry, to punish you for nearly cumming so soon, you will serve us breakfast without being able to touch me. However, if you are a good girl, you will get a reward. All right?"

Winry nodded in understanding and quickly began spooning all of the food out onto plates for them to eat. As the blonde bombshell came over with the breakfast her face was flushed as she still needed to cum so badly. Winry sat down directly across from Lust and the two women began eating the assortment of food, but they each had their minds set on devouring each other instead. Lust then thought of a nasty idea and put her plan into motion. Winry was about to ask Lust where she was from when the young woman felt something caressing her wet pussy. Winry blushed when she realized it was Lust's delicate foot giving her jewel a massage, the blonde's urge to climax starting to return. Winry looked at Lust who had a knowing smile on her face.

"What's the matter, Winry? You better finish up that last morsel or you'll never get to cum."

Lust said that with a mixture of authority and seductiveness, and Winry quickly ate up the last of the eggs that were left on her plate as Lust increased the speed of her foot job on Winry's pussy. Lust saw Winry squirming in pleasure as she finished her food and smiled at the girl's eagerness to have her climax, but the older woman had a different idea in mind on how to finish the blonde off. Lust removed her foot from Winry's soaked flower, causing the young woman to grunt in frustration. However, Lust got up and came around to Winry's side of the table. The brunette knelt down to whisper into the blonde's ear.

"Winry, move your chair out some."

The girl did as instructed and moved herself away from the table somewhat. Lust bit Winry's earlobe as she asked her a question.

"Now, lover, have you ever had a lap dance before?"

"L-lap dance? What's that?"

Lust chuckled seductively at Winry's question. Instead of responding, the older woman turned around and put her big ass against Winry's glistening pussy, the blonde bombshell groaning at the feeling.

"I think you'll like this very much, Winry. Just sit back and enjoy. Also, this time there will be no restrictions, so feel free to touch me as much as you want and anywhere you like. I hope that you will pull me back into you, dear..."

Lust gave Winry a smoldering look out of the corner of her eye before the brunette slowly began to grind her fine ass against the girl's slick cunt. Winry grunted loudly as Lust increased the speed of her passionate lap dance, and Winry couldn't help but to reach around and take a handful of Lust's big jugs. As Lust ground her ass against Winry's pussy with vigor, the blonde pulled the brunette towards her, Lust craning her neck to meet Winry's lips in a soul searing kiss. Lust then started humping her ass back and forth onto Winry's cunt as hard and fast as she could, the younger woman breaking off the kiss to scream in pleasure. All of a sudden Lust turned around and sat her pussy onto Winry's, purposefully slowing down the circular motions of her wide hips but never stopping her incredible lap dance.

"Lust, you are so fucking good! I want a lap dance every day from you! I think I love you!"

"Mhm, as do I love you, Winry dear. I'll give you more than a lap dance per day, though. You won't be able to get through a day without me all over you. Now, ready for the finale?"

Winry didn't have the chance to answer as Lust sped up her grinding even more, causing the blonde's impending climax to come even closer. The older woman made circular motions with her hips as she kept up her passionate and incredible lap dance, nearly pushing Winry over the edge. Lust groaned as her wet pussy made heavenly contact with the younger woman, Winry throwing her head back in ecstasy as she began to climax, and the brunette quickly hopped off her lover to kneel down and devour the blonde's gushing nectar. As Winry ground against Lust's mouth as she began to come down from her orgasmic delirium, the older woman lapped up the last of the girl's juices before exchanging a long, sloppy kiss with the blonde. Thinking that Winry had been spent, Lust got up and began to walk away, when she heard a sudden groan behind her. The older woman turned around and saw the blonde playing with herself, Winry looking at Lust naughtily as she licked her fingers clean of her own juices.

"Come on, Lust. Don't you want to do me some more? I'm always ready for round two."

That made Lust's pussy soaking wet, the brunette wanting nothing more than to lay the younger woman on the table and fuck her brains out. However, Lust had a different idea in mind, one that she was sure they could both enjoy greatly. The older woman came over and took Winry by the hand, leading her away from the kitchen as the two women in their full naked glory made their way upstairs, their tits and ass cheeks bouncing with every step they made.

**XXX**

Winry and Lust sat down on Winry's spacious bed, with Lust initiating a hot kiss with the blonde. Both women groped at each other's breasts, simultaneous moans being heard through their kiss. Lust broke away from Winry and got behind her younger lover, the blonde woman wondering what Lust had planned for her. Winry saw Lust's right leg materialize next to hers and the brunette did the same with her other leg, trapping her younger lover between her long, sexy legs. Lust then scooted closer to Winry and the blonde moaned as she felt the older's woman's fun bags against her smooth back. Lust put her head right above Winry's right shoulder, the brunette reaching around to cup one of Winry's tits in her left hand while Lust's right hand snaked down to the younger girl's soaking wet flower. Winry's head was thrown back at the sensory overload that she was feeling, but Lust did not give her time to think about it as she pulled Winry's face down so the two women were now nose to nose and eye to eye.

"So, what do you think about this position, lover? Want to know what it's called?"

Winry thought about it for a moment while holding back a groan as Lust continued to play with the blonde's wet cunt. The younger woman grinned at Lust innocently before she responded.

"Is it the reach around position?"

Lust was surprised for a few seconds before she noticed the playfulness in Winry's voice, causing the brunette to smirk. Lust whispered into Winry's ear as she licked the younger girl's earlobe.

"Hmm, you naughty little minx. How did you know about that?"

"I heard about it once in a book I read. I never noticed it very much until recently, but I think ever since you came along you've made me realize that only a woman can make another girl feel the right amount of pleasure."

"I should punish you by giving your great ass a spank or two."

"Then why don't you? I'd love you to punish me anytime."

Winry moaned as Lust kissed her neck for the umpteenth time that weekend, the older woman leaving another hickey on the blonde's milky neck as she continued groping and massaging Winry's tits and pussy.

"I might just take you up on that sometime, dear, but not tonight. Maybe tomorrow can be all about me and my pleasure, but I want this day to be about you and your pleasure, just like it was last night. Now, you tell me how you want me to pleasure you, all right? Whether you want both or one of your beautiful breasts to be grabbed and sucked or your wet, delectable cunt to be massaged or devoured, how light or hard you want me to go, if you want to sit on my face or do a sixty-nine with me and if you want me to scissor you, trib you with your legs around my back or if you want another lap dance and if you want to be tied up during any of this, you tell me, all right, Winry my love?"

All Winry could do was nod to Lust at first as she became even more soaked at all of the options that the older woman had just presented to her, but then she tried to decide on what she wanted the brunette to do to her. Lust continued her slow, tortuous pace on Winry's pussy as she waited for the younger woman's answer.

"You know, Winry, if you don't make a decision on what you want me to do with you, I think I might just lie you down on this bed, wrap your sexy legs around my back, and fuck your brains out. Is that what you want, or something else entirely?"

"I've decided. First, I want to stay just like this for a little while, but I want your hand on my pussy to speed up, and I want you to squeeze and massage my tits as much as you can. After that, I want to sit on your face while you eat me out, and finally, I want you to slowly, passionately trib and make love to me. Think you can do all of that?"

Winry asked smugly, causing Lust's clit to throb at all of the nasty things that the blonde wanted the brunette to do to her. The older woman smirked at the younger girl's tone, wanting to wipe that look off of Winry's face and make her a cumming, soaking wet mess. Lust sped up her fingering of Winry's cunt as her other hand played with the younger woman's breasts, causing the blonde to let out a loud grunt. Winry then formulated a naughty idea in her mind to increase the pleasure for both herself and her lover.

"Lust, can we do a sixty-nine?"

Lust's hand stopped dead in its tracks as the jewel between her legs became soaked at the thought of Winry eating her out as the brunette devoured the blonde. Lust had wanted this day to be all about what Winry wanted, but the older woman's pussy had been aching with need all morning, and the idea of Winry munching on her cunt for the first time was too tempting for the brunette to pass up.

"All right, Winry. However, on one condition."

Winry looked at Lust quizzically before the older woman continued.

"You are not allowed to make me cum today. When I say stop, you will sit straight up with your delicious pussy on my face and I will finish you off by yourself. If you do not comply with these rules, all of our sexual activity will be halted until tomorrow. Is that understood?"

Winry gulped loudly before she gave her reply.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good girl."

Lust gave Winry's right breast a squeeze while claiming the younger girl's mouth once more, the two women moaning at the contact. They broke off their kiss, Winry grunting in disappointment as Lust's hand left the blonde's glistening flower. Lust then lied down with her head against Winry's pillow, the older woman beckoning the younger girl over with a finger. Winry crawled over to Lust as the brunette gave her an order in a suggestive tone.

"Sit on my face, dear. Angle your pussy with my mouth, and I'll devour you so hard that your body will be shaking and your beautiful eyes will roll into the back of your head. Think you can handle that?"

Lust told Winry in a confident tone, but the blonde's response was just as competitive.

"I don't believe you can give me an orgasm like that. I'll believe it when I feel it."

_'You naughty little minx! How dare she challenge me like this! I'm Lust the Lascivious, the most beautiful and seductive woman in the world! I'm going to show her no mercy now! I'll make her cum so hard that she will be squirting all over my face and her bed!'_

"We'll see about that, my lover."

Winry then swung her body around to put her sexy legs on either side of Lust as she maneuvered her young pussy to directly above the older woman's waiting mouth, Lust licking her lips in anticipation of devouring the tasty treat that was just barely out of her long tongue's reach. Winry then slowly, deliberately and tortuously lowered her cunt onto Lust's mouth, the brunette sneakily extending her long tongue, causing Winry to groan as she felt something warm and wet enter her most sacred place. The blonde fully lowered her pussy onto Lust's face as the older woman began to devour her without hesitation. Not wanting to be outdone, Winry bent her head down and gave a slow, teasing lick onto Lust's mature flower, causing the brunette to groan loudly into the younger girl's cunt. A few muffled words came from the older woman's mouth but Winry could not understand as she was too busy munching on her older lover's pussy to care.

"Mhm, you feel so good on my face, Winry."

Lust said, but Winry only sped up her licking, eating and devouring of the brunette's tasty honeypot. Lust and Winry both continued their simultaneous munching of each other's delectable cunts but the younger of the two hot women was getting the better of the older woman, causing Lust to momentarily slow down as she felt her climax approaching. Winry wanted nothing more than to make her lover cum hard and Lust was tempted to do just that, though the blonde remembered what the brunette had told her just a few moments prior and, with one final lick and french kiss to Lust's delicious pussy Winry sat up and fully covered her older lover's face with her young flower and spankable ass, the young woman throwing her head back when Lust began a final, furious attack on her cunt.

"Lust! You're going to make me cum!"

Lust did not respond and just kept munching, frenching and devouring Winry's honeypot in a frenzy, intent on blowing her younger lover's mind and giving her the ultimate release. Winry's threshold was reached and she could hold back her orgasm no longer, the blonde's eyes rolling into the back of her head with a scream as she came, hard. Winry's nectar ran all over Lust's face, mouth and even some drops went into the wide valley between the older woman's large tits. However, as the brunette was lapping up the younger woman's delicious juices Lust was caught unaware as Winry leaned back down and began her own furious, finishing assault on her older lover's mature pussy. Lust began squirming as her urge to cum drew closer.

"Winry, what did I tell you?! If you don't stop, I'm going to-"

But Winry refused to heed Lust's warning, and with a few more licks and kisses from her younger lover Lust threw her head back and groaned loudly as she finally reached completion, her nectar squirting and running all over Winry's face. The blonde got up off of her older lover's face and swung around so that she was now on top of the brunette, Winry enjoying this new position as she initiated a nectar-swapping kiss with Lust. The older woman exchanged juices with her younger lover before taking the time to wrap her long, incredible and sexy legs around Winry's back for the first time. Their sets of sizable breasts rubbed against one another and they moaned at the feeling. Winry was very much tempted to start a missionary tribbing session with Lust just like what her older lover did to her yesterday, though before she could Lust flipped them over so that she was back on top, causing Winry to yelp as Lust pressed their jugs together but intentionally kept her pussy just out of reach of Winry's, the younger woman making upward thrusts in protest though only making contact with the air.

"What did I tell you, Winry dear? Didn't I say that if you made me climax it would mean that all sex between us would stop until tomorrow?"

"Yes, you did, but I wanted to make you cum as a gift for giving me so much love and pleasure since I met you. I love you, Lust."

Lust's cold heart was finally touched for the first time in the many years that she had lived. Winry then unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Lust's neck and pulled her in for a loving kiss, the blonde's legs locking around the brunette's perfectly smooth back. Both of their hearts were racing as the kiss deepened, only stopping when they needed to pull away for air.

"All right, Winry. I'll let it slide this time. However, I still want to punish you for being so naughty. How does a few spankings sound?"

"I'd love that."

"You have such a dirty mind, Winry!"

"You know that you love it when I talk or act dirty. It gets you off, doesn't it Lust?"

"You got me there."

Lust then ordered Winry to flip over, presenting her soft, milky ass to Lust's feasting eyes. The older woman brought her right hand down and gave the younger girl's right ass cheek a slap, causing the blonde to yelp as a red handprint formed on her shapely behind. Lust did the same with Winry's left cheek moments later with the result being the same. Lust told Winry to face her once more, their noses brushing, their mouths just a breath away, their eyes gazing into each other's lovingly and their large breasts pressing against one another.

"I always want you to know three things, my Winry."

"Oh yeah? And what would those things be, Lust?"

"First off, that this ass is mine."

Lust reached under Winry and gave the girl's ass cheeks a squeeze.

"Secondly, these tits are mine."

For emphasis Lust fondled Winry's breasts causing the blonde to moan.

"And third and most importantly that this pussy is mine, now and forever."

Lust swiped a finger along Winry's smooth, drenched cunt before the older woman brought her flower down to make contact with Winry's, both of them groaning at the contact.

"So, Winry, I want to know. Whose ass is this?"

Lust suddenly took a finger and shoved it all the way inside Winry's virgin asshole, causing her to scream in pleasure.

"It's yours!"

"And whose breasts are these?"

Lust dipped her head down and enveloped Winry's right breast in a kiss while tugging at her left tit, causing the blonde to throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Both of them are yours!"

"Whose pussy is this, Winry?"

In a flash Lust bent down and enveloped Winry's delicious pussy in a sudden french kiss, causing the blonde to throw her head back as the older woman decided to keep frenching and sucking until Winry came out with it.

"My pussy's yours! It's all yours, Lust! My ass, my breasts, my pussy and my whole body! Everything's yours! Now and forever!"

Lust stopped her munching only for a moment to respond.

"Very good girl. Now, to finish you off."

Lust sped up her devouring of Winry's flower to a near inhuman rate while stuffing two fingers inside the younger woman's cunt, driving Winry over the edge as she threw her head all the way back and screamed out her climax.

"Oh Lust! So fucking good! Cumming all over your face!"

Lust kept licking, sucking and frenching Winry's tasty pussy until there were no juices left. Lust then claimed Winry's lips in a hungry kiss before deciding to stay on top of her younger lover, Lust's red eyes gazing lovingly into Winry's blue pools.

"I love you, Winry."

"I love you, Lust."

Winry wrapped her arms around Lust's neck and pulled her in for a loving kiss, the two women affirming their love for one another. Lust then pulled away from Winry's pouty lips in order to ask the blonde a question.

"Mind if I lay with you again tonight, Winry my love?"

"Not at all! You don't even have to ask!"

"That's my girl."

Lust gave Winry a quick peck on the lips before lying down next to her younger lover, their luscious, naked bodies pressed firmly against one another. As Lust was getting ready to take an early afternoon nap after their great but tiring morning of carnal delights Winry formulated a plan in her mind for how to repay Lust for all that she had done for her.

"Lust?"

"Yes, Winry?"

"After our nap, do you think you could leave the house for a few hours? There are a few things that I need to do by myself."

"Like what, Winry dear? You know that you should not be doing anything sexual by yourself now that you have me, right?"

Lust gave Winry's left breast a squeeze and kissed her neck lightly, causing the blonde to moan.

"It's not that, Lust. I want to give you a surprise and I don't want you finding out about it until it's ready, all right?"

"Okay, Winry. You've intrigued me. I'll go water the plants in your garden and see if anything else needs mending outside. That should take up about one to two hours. Is that enough time for you?"

"That's perfect, Lust."

Lust's voice then dropped to a low, sultry whisper as her large breasts rubbed up against Winry's arm.

"I can't wait to see this surprise that you have for me dear. Can I have any hints as to what it could be?"

"No, you cannot! If I told you it wouldn't be surprise now, would it?"

"You're absolutely right, love. I'm looking forward to tonight."

Lust gave Winry one more kiss on her neck and lips before she turned over to face away from Winry and drifted off to sleep. Winry turned over to face Lust's smooth back and her very shapely behind, the blonde taking this chance to get some much needed shut-eye before she prepared her home for the big night to come.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry about the long wait, but I hope the length of this installment made up for it! Please review, and I'll see all of you in the third and final chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Returning The Favor

**Chapter 3: Returning The Favor **

**Hey to all of you! Welcome to the third and final chapter of Lascivious Intents! Just in time for Valentine's Day as well! I hope you all have enjoyed this story, and thanks so much for supporting it. Enjoy this last installment and please leave a review!**

**XXX**

The sun began to set on the town of Risembool on this warm summer night. Winry Rockbell was currently putting the finishing touches on the surprise for the love of her life, the lovely brunette named Lust who was outside watering the plants and tending to Winry's small garden. The blonde-haired girl had set candles all around her bedroom, taking the time to make sure they were all lit before she tidied up her bed and left a trail of rose petals that started at the front door and led all the way to the foot of her bed. After that was accomplished Winry tied a robe around herself to cover up the set of red lingerie underneath, which consisted of a scarlet bra that left a good sampling of cleavage for Lust's feasting eyes and a matching thong that ran up the crack of her bubble butt. Winry then opened up one of her room's windows and called down to her love below.

"Lust! Are you finished with everything yet?"

The older woman turned around to find her younger lover hanging out the window and having a saucy smile dancing across her full lips.

"I'm almost finished, Winry my dear."

"Well, fuck the rest of that, Lust. My surprise is ready for you. Come inside and you'll see."

Winry slowly let her tongue run across her lips before she closed her window, leaving the brunette's pussy soaked to the brim at the different possibilities of what the surprise that Winry laid out for her could be. Discarding the sun hat and small apron that she had on aside, Lust opened the front door and saw a trail of rose petals leading upstairs, with the number of petals matching each step. The older woman made her way up the steps, wasting no time and reaching Winry's bedroom door within moments. The door was open and Lust decided that she would disrobe before going in, losing the light black garment that adorned her flawless, smooth body. The brunette then went inside, her tits bouncing and her ass cheeks jiggling with every step.

Lust entered the room but saw nothing except for a gathering of rose petals at the foot of Winry's spacious bed. The older woman heard the door shut behind her and the lock being clicked. Lust turned around in her full naked glory to spot Winry facing her with a very devious smile on her lips, the blonde eagerly sauntering over to her. Before the younger girl made it to her lover she loosed her white robe and let it fall to the floor forgotten, revealing the set of red lingerie that she had chosen for her love's surprise. Lust's mouth went agape and her cunt became even wetter as Winry pressed her body against Lust and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Well, Lust, what do you think?"

"I think you are so fucking awesome and very sweet to do this for me."

"Thank you, I hoped you would like it. This is just the beginning."

"What do you mean by that?"

When Lust tried to palm one of Winry's breasts the blonde pulled away and took a few steps back, hefting and jiggling her tits before reaching around and undoing the clasp on her scarlet bra, the young woman throwing it to the floor. Winry immediately turned around and treated Lust to a great view of her smooth, perfectly white and very spankable ass, with only the crack of her bubble butt covered by the red thong. Lust almost came when her lover slowly removed the thong and stepped out, leaving the both of them completely in their birthday suits. Winry turned back to Lust and, to the older woman's delight, began to fondle and caress her own milky breasts with small moans being mixed in. The brunette wanted nothing more than to jump the younger blonde though she knew Winry had wanted this to be about her, so Lust held back for now.

Winry suddenly came over and pushed Lust onto the bed, eliciting a sound of surprise from the dominatrix before she was silenced by an intense kiss from her blonde lover.

"Lie down on the pillow, Lust. Legs spread. I want you to be comfortable."

Lust did as ordered and put her head back against the pillow, making herself as comfy as possible while she waited for what she knew would be a very fun and cum-filled night. Winry stole another kiss from Lust before the younger girl leaned in towards her older love's neck with Lust tilting her head back to give Winry better access. The blonde kissed the exact same place where Lust had on her neck so many times in the past few days, the brunette letting a small moan escape her full, red lips. Winry bit down and left a hickey as she moved further south, enveloping Lust's right breast in a kiss while her dainty hands fondled the other one, the older woman grunting with her head still tilted backwards on her pillow. Winry repeated the same action with Lust's other tit before she kissed her way down to the ultimate prize she was searching for; Lust's gleaming, mature pussy.

As the younger girl was about to begin a slow kiss on her lover's glistening honeypot Lust all of a sudden sat up to grab Winry's face and pull her in for a kiss, pecking the blonde bombshell's lips in an extra smooch before lying back against the pillow, one leg on either side of her young lover. Winry put her legs back to get into a prone, lying position with her face right in front of Lust's pink, wet cunt. Winry began with a slow, teasing lick on the outside of Lust's pussy, purposely avoiding the center of her most sacred place. The young woman placed a kiss on the left side of Lust's flower before delivering a long, slow lick on the brunette's honeypot, causing Lust to groan at the deliberate, tortuous pace that Winry had set. The blonde placed kisses all up and down her older lover's soaked cunt, beginning to frustrate Lust before Winry all of a sudden dove in with an intense french kiss on the older woman's delicious pussy, making Lust grunt loudly at the contact between her legs.

"Oh fuck! Winry, I love my surprise already! You're so fucking incredible!"

Winry responded by doubling her efforts on devouring Lust's honeypot, making the brunette wrap her long legs around the blonde's head and grind her cunt against the younger girl's face. Winry kept meeting Lust's thrusting motions against her face with her own devouring licks and kisses, the blonde bombshell perfecting her carpet munching skills and bringing her older lover that much closer to an ultimate release. Winry's movements then became relentless, her sucking, kissing and licking of Lust's pussy now at its peak, the brunette reaching nirvana as her eyes saw nothing but white as they rolled into the back of her sockets while her incredible legs clamped tightly around Winry's head as Lust's juices squirted in all directions, most of the goddess' delicious nectar soaking Winry's mouth, face and a few drops went down into the young woman's cleavage as well. Winry drank every last drop and then placed one more suckling french kiss on the jewel between the older woman's legs before putting herself back on top of her lover.

"Mm, Winry, I hope you have a lot more in store for my surprise. I can't get enough of it."

Winry smirked in satisfaction at Lust's comment before she responded.

"Oh, there's definitely more, Lust. Know what I want to do now?"

"Make love to me?"

"Well, yes and no. I want to fuck you."

_'What in the world have I created?'_

In response to Winry's bold statement Lust put her arms around Winry's neck and wrapped her long, sexy legs around the blonde's milky white and smooth back. Lust then leaned in to whisper in Winry's ear.

"Then make love and fuck me, Winry. I want it all."

Winry leaned down and captured Lust's plump lips in a kiss as the young woman began a slow, torturous pace against the brunette's slick cunt. Winry french kissed Lust and then gave a kiss to her neck as she increased the speed of her wide hips, making both women groan at the wet friction. Winry made love to Lust as they looked one another right in the eye, as intimate as two lovers could be. The blonde then picked up her pace even more, beginning to fuck the older woman's brains out as Lust tightened her great legs around Winry's back, pushing their pussies even closer together as they prepared for the home stretch of their awesome tribbing session. Winry shared a kiss with Lust who then put her head back to give the younger girl access to her neck, which she attacked right away. Winry kissed her way down to Lust's considerable breasts and enveloped one of them in a kiss while palming the other large tit in her delicate hand, sending waves of electricity through the goddess' body at the contact. Winry kissed her way back up to Lust's mouth and shared an intense kiss with her, the older woman's arms materializing around the younger girl's neck once more.

"Come on, Winry. Finish it off. Stop teasing me already."

"But I like teasing you, Lust. You look so hot when you're flustered."

"If you don't finish me off, Winry, I'll fuck you into unconsciousness before you have the chance to say the word pussy."

Winry's clit throbbed at that comment, which caused her pace to increase to a frenetic rhythm, making the bed creak ominously while Lust smiled naughtily as she began to meet Winry's quick, downward thrusts with her own, perfectly timed and delicious upward ones, making Winry scream as she finally began to reach completion as Lust joined her with cries of her own, triggering the most powerful, simultaneous orgasm they had ever known so far.

"LUST!"

"WINRY!"

Their names sound like prayers on each other's lips as they rode out their perfectly synced climax together, Winry's pace finally slowing to a halt with one last, pussy-to-pussy movement that caused her older lover to grunt. As their peaks subsided Lust pulled Winry down to her in a soul-searing kiss, their nymph-like bodies pressed firmly against one another. However, after the kiss was broken Lust all of a sudden flipped them over so that she was now the one on top, making Winry yelp in surprise as she was now at the mercy of her brunette love once more. Winry wrapped her arms around Lust's neck and her sexy legs around Lust's flawless back, pulling them closer together.

"Mhm, Winry, is that all you had in mind for my surprise?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry there's no more left."

"Well, do not apologize, my dear Winry. I loved every second of it, though I love you even more."

"I love you too, Lust."

Lust gave Winry a tender kiss on the lips, sealing their love for each other. It was at that moment when the two lovers heard a knock at the bedroom door, Winry hearing a very familiar old woman's voice a moment later.

"Winry? Are you all right in there? I heard screams coming from this room just a moment ago. Is everything okay?"

Winry didn't know how to respond to that question but then she threw caution to the wind and replied to her grandmother.

"Just come in granny. You'll see."

Lust was surprised for a moment before she gave a knowing smile to Winry and stole her lips in another kiss just as Pinako inserted a key and opened the door, stepping inside the room. When the old woman's eyes fell upon her granddaughter stark naked and in the middle of a passionate kiss with a brunette woman that was also in her birthday suit Pinako's jaw dropped instantly, not believing her eyes. Adjusting her glasses to make sure that she was seeing things clearly Pinako could not take her eyes off the unbelievable sight before her. Lust broke off the kiss, got up to lay next to Winry and turned around to face the old woman standing there in front of them.

"Winry, who is this? And, were you two just having sex?! Is my granddaughter a lesbian?"

"I can explain, Winry's grandmom. It's my fault. I saw Winry last night when I stopped over here for a repair and-"

"No Lust, you don't have to explain anything. Granny, Lust and I love each other, and even if you do not approve of our relationship you are just going to have to accept it. Nothing and no one can keep us apart. Not now, and not ever."

Lust's heart was touched by Winry's statement and gave her a loving kiss to show how much that meant to her. When Pinako saw this she noticed that Winry looked truly happy for the first time in her life, and the old woman gave the couple a smile and nod.

"All right, I give the both of you my blessing. I may not approve of this, but I can't deny my granddaughter's happiness. Make my Winry happy, that's all I ask of you."

"I will make her the happiest girl in the world, Winry's grand-"

"My name's Pinako. Just call me that."

"Pinako then. You can call me Lust. It's an honor to meet you."

"Same here."

"Well, I won't bother you two lovebirds, I need to get some rest anyway from going all the way to Central and back. Just try not to be very loud. That's all."

With that, Pinako shut the door to her granddaughter's room, walking down the hall to her own room with a yawn. Once they were sure that she was gone, Lust rolled back on top of Winry and pressed their bodies firmly together, the older woman looking into her blonde lover's eyes lovingly.

"Winry, that was very, very sweet what you said about us. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lust."

Winry pulled Lust down for a loving smooch with the brunette sliding down to envelop the younger girl's right breast in a kiss, causing Winry to groan.

"Lust, I can't go anymore tonight. I'm exhausted."

The older woman paid no heed to her love's weak protest and switched her mouth to the blonde's other tit, causing Winry to grunt as Lust rolled and squeezed Winry's unattended right breast with her creative hands. The brunette traveled further south as she kissed her way down to the young woman's drying but still wet pussy, Lust wanting to give Winry a good, old-fashioned and delicious cunt munching as a reward for the love that she had made known to her grandmother.

"Lust, this was supposed to be about you."

"I know, but we should really share."

Lust wasted no more time and dove right into Winry's delicious pussy, intending to give the Rockbell girl a suckling that she would not soon forget.

**XXX**

**6 Months Later**

It was Valentine's night in Risembool and there were many couples going out on the town while some others decided to stay home and celebrate the holiday. Lust and Winry were one of those couples, the two gorgeous women currently engaged in yet another session of sweaty, hot sex with Lust on top of Winry in a reverse cowgirl position, Winry admiring the great view from below of her older lover's very large and spankable ass as it bounced up and down and circled around on her young flower. Winry then boldly and without any warning gave Lust's right ass cheek a sharp slap, making her moan at the contact.

"Mm, Winry, I've never known you to be into bondage. Have you ever tried it?"

Lust asked as she gave the younger girl a seductive look from the corner of her eye while increasing the speed of the circular motions of her wide hips, drawing a groan from Winry.

"No, at least not yet. Is it fun?"

"Oh, you have no idea, Winry my dear. I'll have to tie you to the bed sometime and bring the whip I have back at home. I'd love to see you naked and helpless."

That caused Winry to blush at the thought of being at Lust's complete domination although she would not mind that either, wanting to see what BDSM was really like.

"You can tie me up anytime, my Lust."

That caused the motions of Lust's hips to increase a hundredfold, the bed creaking as Winry reached around to grab a handful of the brunette's large breasts as the blonde held on for dear life, screaming and grunting as Lust drove them both over the edge, their nectar soaking each other's delectable pussies in a mess of flesh and passion. Lust got up off of Winry and turned around to lie down next to her, snuggling up and kissing the young woman's earlobe, causing her to moan. It was at that moment that Winry decided to ask Lust a serious question.

"Lust?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Of course I will. Are you asking for marriage as well?"

"Well, I would if I had a ring."

Lust slithered on top of Winry, eye-to-eye, breast-to-breast and pussy-to-pussy, as intimate as they could be without having sex.

"If you did have a ring, Winry my love, my answer would be a resounding yes."

"You mean it?"

"Remember what I said on that first weekend of us together? Your ass, your tits, and most of all your pussy, all of you, every inch of you, is mine, now and forever."

Winry blushed as she recalled Lust's words from months ago, the older woman capturing the younger girl's lips in a loving kiss. Lust pecked Winry's chin and then kissed the blonde's neck, Winry instinctually tilting her head back and groaning as Lust kissed and bit at her neck while making a slow, passionate thrust against her, Lust making sure that Winry could never forget who she belonged to, now and for all time.

**And that will conclude Lascivious Intents! I hope that all of you enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it. I may do a bonus chapter somewhere down the line with Lust and Winry's bondage time but I'll see how it goes. Thanks again, and please review!**


End file.
